


take a hockey stick in my hand

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Broning, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Miracle on Ice, USA Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hang out a lot, which means watching <i>Miracle</i> and/or boning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a hockey stick in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the USA hockey chant. Totally not homoerotic.  
> set in the 2013 season.  
> Stellarer betaed this! <3

Sometimes they fool around - other times they get drunk and watch _Miracle_. Sometimes they get drunk and watch _Miracle_ and then fool around. One time they fooled around first, and then watched _Miracle_ in bed. That had been pretty neat. They've never paused the movie in the middle to have sex, although Charlie has thought about it. On one hand that seems great. On another it seems, like, very sacrilegious or something, like they'd be defiling the glory of the 1980 team USA victory. But back to the first hand, it kind of sounds awesome.

Watching _Miracle_ a lot is normal. This is Charlie's favorite movie. It's Jason's favorite movie too. That's something they have in common.

They're also having a lot of sex. That isn't really normal. It isn't the kind of normal people talk about. But screwing around with teammates was part of major junior hockey -- or at least the half a season Charlie did there included a fair amount of screwing around with teammates. Jonathan Huberdeau gives quality head — first round of the draft head, if that's any way to describe things. 

Charlie is pretty sure that having sex with teammates in junior happens because there isn't anyone else around regularly. It wasn't talked about, but it was accepted. It was different in college. In college there were plenty of people who wanted to sleep with or date a hockey player, so Charlie slept with and dated those people, and as far as he knew his teammates slept with and dated those people. His teammates may have had sex with some of those people in the penalty box of the ice rink, but that only allegedly happened, and that was before Charlie joined the team, so he doesn't know. But he's pretty sure that his teammates in college were only sleeping with other people, not each other.

Jason didn't do junior hockey, he just did college hockey. Before that he played with the US National Development Team which is a little bit like Major Junior, but American and therefore awesome. Still, there are billets and people are away from home, but Charlie doesn't know if it's the same.

Charlie doesn't know if having sex with teammates is normal for the AHL or the NHL. He's pretty sure it isn't, but whatever. It's just something they do.

They watch _Miracle_ a lot, and they have a lot of sex, but they don't talk about it.

Well, they don't talk about the sex.

They talk about _Miracle_ a lot. The amount they talk about _Miracle_ could be described as excessive. It _has_ been described as excessive. Charlie thinks it's a very interesting ongoing conversation.

Charlie likes hearing what other people have to say about _Miracle_. Ryan won't watch it because there's some actor playing his father as a twenty year old. Zach thinks it's alright, but would rather talk about the Mighty Ducks franchise. Jonas has threatened to snap their DVD. Charlie doesn't blame him. If he had been forced to watch a movie about Sweden's greatest hockey victory as many times as Jonas has had to watch _Miracle_ , he’d probably go nuts too.

They talk about _Miracle_ all the time. They talk about the plot and the hockey and the 70s hair, and they sing along to Blue Oyster Cult when it comes on the radio. They quote lines sometimes. Frequently. All the time. Jonas throws things at them. His aim is getting better.

Charlie almost misses how it was at the start of the season when they were all in Houston and Jonas was too shy or didn't have enough English and was always nice. He doesn't miss it enough to stop quoting or rewatching _Miracle_ , but still — it was nice.

So far none of Jonas’ attempts to make them stop have worked. They're going to talk about _Miracle_ until the end of time.

The schedule is so tight that there isn’t much time for stuff that isn’t hockey, but then they get a night off. It could mean a night out, but there’s an early flight in the morning, so they’re probably better off staying in. But still, a night off, they shouldn’t waste it.

Charlie’s pretty sure Jason and him are going to watch _Miracle_ and then fool around. At this point it’s basically inevitable. Still, it’s important to go through the motions of being normal people who might to other things with their lives.

Charlie catches Jonas on the way out of practice, and asks, “Hey, movie night tonight?”

Jonas stops, and says, “You don’t have to watch _Miracle_.” Charlie is ready to jump in to defend his favorite movie, but Jonas goes on. “You don’t need patriotism as an excuse to hook up. You can just go do that, you don’t need to force me to sit through that horrible movie again.”

Charlie is too stunned to say anything.

“If you watch something else, call me, and I’ll come over, but if this is just watching _Miracle_ as part of your weird foreplay thing...No, I’m done with it.”

“It’s...not foreplay,” Charlie stutters out. “It’s an incredible film.”

Jonas smiles, and says, “Yeah, sure,” but Charlie can tell he doesn’t really buy it.

Charlie’s still thinking about it later. They eat dinner, then get comfortable on the couch together. Jason turns on the tv. _Miracle_ is still in the DVD player. It might be the only DVD they have in Minnesota. Charlie can't name another one. It's the only thing other than sports they've watched in weeks. 

The looping music of the DVD menu is familiar and overwhelming. Part of Charlie just wants to press play, get caught up in the story, make out with Jason during the end credits, then jerk off on the couch. That sounds like a nice night. But he's not sure anymore. The whole thing's gotten a little bit weird. 

“What if we just watch _Miracle_ and don’t bone?” Charlie asks.

“Or what if we just bone and don’t watch _Miracle_?” Jason counters.

Charlie has no idea what to do with that. “Sure? I mean, I just, I think we should start doing one or the other, or something."

"Why?" Jason asks.

Charlie shrugs. "I dunno, I guess what we're doing is a little bit weird. Jonas said we use this movie as foreplay, that kind of creeps me out. I don't know."

"We're not using _Miracle_ as foreplay, Jonas is super wrong about that, he just doesn't get it."

"I know," Charlie says, because that isn't what the movie's doing, but it is doing something, and he's not sure whether that's good or not. "But, like...what are we doing? Am I supposed to know?"

Jason shrugs. "I'm not sure. Does it really even matter?"

Charlie doesn't know that either. "I'm not sure? I think that maybe it's supposed to?"

Jason scoffs. "We're fine. We’re not using _Miracle_ as excuse not to talk about what we’re doing. We're just doing what we want to," Jason says. “It’s totally fine. Like, we don’t have to talk about it if we don’t want to. We like watching _Miracle_. We like sex. So what, big deal.”

So what?

Charlie doesn’t know.

It's good sex. They don't need to talk about it. They’re twenty-one. They don’t have to know what they’re really doing. They can just watch _Miracle_ and fool around. That can be the end of it. That can be everything.

America, fuck yeah.


End file.
